


Forbidden Fruit

by coockie8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Reminiscing, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Jiraiya reminisces over a past exploit with Orochimaru.





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask, I just wanted to write something fun.

There were some days where even the most beautiful woman in the world couldn’t get Jiraiya’s mind off of him. No woman was pale enough, no woman had long enough legs, black enough hair. No woman had those eyes. Those were the days he felt like he was just going through the motions, when his resolve that, one day, Orochimaru would come back to him was at its thinnest. Those were the days when he couldn’t even bring himself to write. Not anything anyone wanted to read anyway. He could always write pages and pages about that beautiful, snow-white skin, that sleek, jet black hair, and those golden snake-like eyes. Being in love sucked. Being in love with someone you couldn’t be with sucked more. Being in love with someone you couldn’t be with because they betrayed your village and murdered countless people in their journey to achieve all the jutsu in the world was the worst.

Days like this were days where Jiraiya would just lie in bed and reminisce. But Jiraiya was bursting with energy and inspiration. He figured he could always do some writing, just for himself. Perhaps he could write about all the things he wanted to do to Orochimaru, that he’d never garnered up the nerve to ask. He could never figure out why he couldn’t bring himself to ask. Orochimaru was sweet in his own way, and had never been overly fond of saying ‘no’ to Jiraiya. Plus, it wasn’t like the things he wanted to do were  _ bad  _ or anything, just naughty. He groaned to himself and buried his face in his pillow. The one time he’d showed off his naughty side had ended favourably, so why hadn’t he ever had the nerve to ask for more? Maybe he had just never wanted to put Orochimaru in an uncomfortable position. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift, just thinking back to that first time.

  
  


Alone together, not having to hide their relationship, was Jiraiya’s favorite thing. He peppered kisses up and down Orochimaru’s throat, just soaking up the little gasps and moans that escaped him as he shuddered under Jiraiya’s touch. He was squirming, trying to escape the feather-light tickles, gently tugging on Jiraiya’s hair.

“If you don’t behave, I’ll have to spank you.”

It had been out of Jiraiya’s mouth before he had time to think of the repercussions. Jiraiya froze and Orochimaru went quiet. He swallowed audibly and glanced up at the love of his life, expecting to get scolded and have their little liaison cut short. But Orochimaru was just staring down at him in daring eagerness, pupils blown wide, looking much like an excited cat. Jiraiya let a devious grin slip

“Oh,” He cooed, making Orochimaru blush deeply “Looks like you like the sound of that.”

Orochimaru quickly averted his gaze and yanked on Jiraiya's hair, making him yelp a bit. He brought a swift smack to the cleft of Orochimaru's ass, the only part he could reach in this position. Orochimaru gasped and quickly tried to close his legs to hide how the smack had made his cock twitch, but Jiraiya held them open.

"I will crush you with my legs," Orochimaru warned.

Jiraiya just grinned

"Please do," He purred.

Orochimaru smirked and pressed on Jiraiya’s hold, squeezing his legs together a bit. Jiraiya grinned and pressed a kiss to Orochimaru’s lips. Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Jiraiya’s neck and pressed close to him, cooing affectionately into the kiss. Too soon, Jiraiya pulled away

“Turn over, I’ll treat you right,” He urged, dick visibly tenting his pants as he sat on the edge of the bed, feet planted firmly on the floor.

He patted his lap and gave Orochimaru a flirty little wink. Orochimaru bit his lip before slinking over to Jiraiya and lying across his lap. Jiraiya had to force himself not to giggle like a total perv as he ran a hand over Orochimaru’s backside

“The marks are gonna stand out so pretty on your pale skin,” He purred.

Orochimaru arched his back slightly, in a silent plead to begin. Jiraiya nodded and brought a swift smack down, shuddering a bit at the sound of it. Orochimaru yelped, digging his nails into Jiraiya’s pants before glancing over his shoulder

“I think you can do better than that,” He teased.

Jiraiya scowled a bit before tangling his fingers in Orochimaru’s hair and yanking his head back before bringing a hard slap down on his backside. Orochimaru mewled, arching desperately into the feeling. Jiraiya chuckled softly as he kept up the pace, bouncing his leg a bit so it would rub against Orochimaru’s trapped erection. He let his eyes roam over his lovers perfect, unmarked body. Jiraiya stopped, to give his hand a break, after ten strikes. The red marks really stuck out on Orochimaru’s white skin, and Jiraiya couldn’t stop himself from snickering a bit. He wanted to leave a mark that Orochimaru would feel for a while, since he couldn’t leave any that were visible.

“Want me to stop, or can you handle more?” He purred.

Orochimaru panted softly before peeking up at Jiraiya, tears clinging to his lashes

“Fuck me,” He hissed.

Jiraiya shuddered and nodded

“Alright,” He cooed while releasing Orochimaru’s hair, letting him get up “On your knees.”

He was getting a little pushy, and he wasn’t sure how Orochimaru would take it. He’d never exactly taken kindly to being ordered around. But he was quick to obey, even shivering a bit at Jiraiya’s ‘no argument’ tone. He buried his face in the pillow, peeking over his shoulder just slightly, with his ass in the air. Jiraiya knelt behind him and ran his hands over the red marks

“These are probably gonna bruise. I hope you’ll still be able to sit,” He teased.

Orochimaru pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could actually look back at Jiraiya, and not just pretend he could see anything

“Don’t try to pretend that wasn’t your exact intention, dear,” He cooed playfully.

Jiraiya blushed deeply and felt his heart swell, he loved Orochimaru so much. The sneaky little serpent knew that pet names made Jiraiya putty in his hands. Refusing to lose the upper hand he’d garnered, Jiraiya sunk his teeth into Orochimaru’s hip, leaving quite the prominent bruise. Orochimaru yelped before whimpering softly. Jiraiya pulled away and swatted his butt again

“Tease,” He scolded.

Orochimaru giggled softly and relaxed, resting his head against the pillow again. Jiraiya blushed deeply at the sound of that little giggle, why did Orochimaru have to be so cute? Or maybe it was just the love. Either way, he couldn’t help but lean over and kiss Orochimaru’s cheek

“Cutie,” He cooed before pulling away.

Orochimaru hummed affectionately before gasping when Jiraiya pressed a thumb against his entrance. Jiraiya just watched Orochimaru’s reactions to the teasing for a moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the hole. Orochimaru went rigid and mewled softly into the pillow, wrapping his arms around it and holding it tight as Jiraiya ate him out. He spread his legs a little wider, moaning desperately into the pillow. Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Orochimaru’s hips to keep him from escaping, like he tended to try when he got close.

He pulled away once Orochimaru was good and wet, taking a moment to just stare. Orochimaru had his face buried in the pillow, his body trembling like crazy, tiny little whimpers muffled by the bedding. His body had begun to flush, and Jiraiya knew he was doing a good job. He dug his thumbs into the skin on either side of Orochimaru's hole and pulled it as open as he could. Orochimaru gasped and arched his back

"Jiraiya," He panted "Don't tease me."

Jiraiya landed another smack down on Orochimaru's butt before getting comfortable behind him, lining his cock up with the needy little body beneath him. He gently gripped Orochimaru's hips and slowly pressed inside him, shivering at the sound of his little mewl. Orochimaru had never been particularly loud, tended to react physically more than anything. Jiraiya wasn't complaining, it just meant the little sounds he did get were to be cherished.

He leaned forward to wrap an arm around Orochimaru's neck and yanked him up onto his knees before starting to rut into him. Orochimaru rested his head back against Jiraiya's shoulder and whimpered

"Jiraiya, please, y-you know I don't like t-to be on display," He stammered.

Jiraiya nodded and kissed Orochimaru's neck

"You aren't. We're alone," He reminded gently "You don't have to hide that pretty face."

Orochimaru swallowed thickly and nodded

"R-Right… Sorry."

Jiraiya let a little smile slip and he nuzzled Orochimaru's cheek

"It's okay," He assured.

He little Orochimaru’s neck and shoulder with love marks as he rutted up into his hot, welcoming body. He tightly wrapped both arms around Orochimaru’s waist and picked up the speed of his thrusts, smirking when the change of pace caused Orochimaru to yelp and reach back to tangle his fingers in Jiraiya’s hair. Jiraiya lowered a hand and wrapped it around Orochimaru’s shaft, quickly jerking him off in time with his thrusts, cursing softly when Orochimaru began to squirm. He tended to get overwhelmed with pleasure very easily. It wasn’t that he wanted to stop, he just couldn’t help but squirm. Jiraiya had always thought it was just too cute.

He shifted back before lying down, pulling Orochimaru into his lap, reverse cowgirl style, to which Orochimaru whimpered softly when he was forced to release Jiraiya’s hair. He gently ran a hand up Orochimaru’s tense, trembling back and hushed him softly

“You’re so perfect,” He purred “Too perfect.”

Orochimaru tossed his head back and whined and he bounced on Jiraiya’s cock

“Jiraiya, please,” He mewled softly.

Jiraiya smirked and gripped Orochimaru’s hips before fucking up into him, cursing softly at the sound of Orochimaru’s soft cries. He was probably getting close, judging by how vocal he’d become. Jiraiya slowed to stop, panting heavily before wincing with a soft chuckle when Orochimaru glared at him over his shoulder.

“Turn around,” He purred.

Orochimaru lowered his head and did as he was told. Jiraiya sat up to wrap his arms around Orochimaru’s waist once they were facing each other, and pulled him into a deep kiss as he resumed rutting up into him. Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Jiraiya’s neck and ground down to meet his thrusts, little gasps and whimpers swallowed by their kiss. He was so close, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. Jiraiya tangled his fingers in the ends of Orochimaru’s hair, breaking to kiss to little his neck with kisses as his thrusts became erratic

“Are you close, baby?” He purred.

Orochimaru tilted his head back, giving Jiraiya more room to work, and whimpered softly

“Y-Yes.”

Jiraiya sunk his teeth into Orochimaru’s shoulder and groaned as he released deep inside him. Orochimaru’s eyes widened at the feeling of being bitten and he sobbed softly as he came.

He slumped in Jiraiya’s lap, head rested against his broad shoulder, and panted as he came down from his high. Jiraiya tightened his grip around Orochimaru’s waist and pulled him impossibly closer, softening cock still buried deep inside him. He nuzzled Orochimaru’s hair affectionately

“I love you, Porcelain,” He cooed.

Orochimaru let a little smile slip and he pulled back slightly to press their foreheads together

“I love you too.”   
  
  


Jiraiya moved his arm away from where it was covering his eyes and just stared at the ceiling. It had been far too long since he’d seen Orochimaru, and longer still since they’d slept together. No woman, or man, would ever fill that void. Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair and scoffed in frustration, there was no use dwelling on this. There was a decent hot spring in town, he may as well get some research done, and hope that the steam didn’t play tricks on his eyes, lest he mistaken a pale, black-haired beauty for the forbidden fruit he truly desired.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :P
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
